pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 7th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 33. Synopsis Fantina takes the group to Hearthome City. Revealing she's the Gym Leader, Fantina receives missy's challenge, and Pearl helps missy train for that battle. Meanwhile, Mr. Berlitz encounters a member of Team Galactic, who shares the bad news. Chapter Plot The Team Galactic grunt observes the photo he found, and enhances the image. The grunt remarks that she is the daughter of Berlitz family, who are known to be famous scholars, and her father is Professor Rowan's assistant, and are currently at Canalave City. However, he remarks how unusual this is: Mr. Berlitz and Rowan hired professional bodyguards to keep missy safe. With them gone, she should be traveling alone. However, her father doesn't seem to be disturbed at all, as if he has no worries in the world. The grunt wants to test this, see what could he do about it. Meanwhile, missy, Diamond and Pearl came with Fantina to Hearthome City. Pearl is feeling dizzy that they simply went back, instead of towards Mt. Coronet, even if he is grateful that she saved them. Missy thinks it is not all bad, since she can spend time to challenge the city's Gym Leader, considering they have returned. Fantina is pleased, since she is always looking for new challengers. The trio is silent, stating Fantina participates in Super Contests, and they are here actually for a Gym Battle. Fantina confirms she does accept their challenge, surprising the trio. Fantina states she studied Pokémon a lot for the Contests, which helped her in becoming the Gym Leader. She dares missy to challenge her, but swears not to lose, either. Pearl and Diamond do more jokes. Pearl notes they are challenging the Gym, but Diamond fears missy has no chance of winning. Pearl feels Diamond is being pesimisstic, but Diamond claims she can't "Defend"-ina. Pearl falls down from the joke, and tells he made some counter moves for Fantina. Pearl recognizes Fantina specializes in Ghost-type Pokémon, and Diamond rhymes it with toast, and gets smacked by Pearl. Diamond states while their comedy has reached a new level. Pearl confirms this, but believes they could reach out for new laughs: one-shot gags. The two start planning, but end up reaching no agreement. In the meantime, missy is training with her Pokémon. Pearl goes to missy, and becomes her sparring partner, as he wears Fantina mask. Missy thanks him, and is told Fantina uses Ghost-type Pokémon like Drifblim that carried them across the region, or Mismagius, who earned the victory during Fantina's Super Contest. Pearl asks missy does she have some tactics, who looks in her Pokédex, concerned about Mismagius' ability to invoke hallucinations. Missy has thought of using her own Pokémon, and Pearl believes she'd do well by adding Diamond's Lax for the 3-on-3 battle. Missy realizes Lax could help her in the anti-illusion tactics. The next day, the group enters the Gym, where they find Fantina at the fourth floor. The statue greets the trio, and recognizes them to be the same group. Missy chooses a switching 3-on-3 battle, and the group takes the elevator. The statue explains they need to answer three questions to advance, and are offered three doors. Missy looks at the first question - a math problem: how much is (1354 + 381) x2? She is offered the numbers 4420, 3470 and 2480. At Canalave City, Mr. Berlitz and Rowan exit the library, where the conference is held. Rowan wants to have some lunch at the hotel, but Mr. Berlitz gasps. He forgot an item to pick up, and returns to the library. He goes up the stairs, and encounters a Gible, showing a picture of missy. He is asked whether this is his daughter in the photo. The grunt, who has concealed himself, demands 1.5 billion dollars, since she has been taken hostage. Mr. Berlitz is surrounded by a Staraptor and Gible, but does not comply, stating his daughter is protected by the best bodyguards, and doubts anyone could break through the duo. The grunt laughs, and approaches Mr. Berlitz, daring him to call the bodyguards, for in fact, their organization has taken care of them. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 33 chapters